Archangel's Story
by Whats-Sanity
Summary: This is Archkit's story. She was never an unusual kit, until her mother, Blazefang, was killed by blackcough, the worst illness in the history of the Clans. She is alone. She only has ShadowClan now. What is there to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Soo. . . Archangel of ShadowClan here, hellow, how are you guys doing today? :D This is my first story, and I'm only getting used to this, and to be honest, I think it's kinda hard to publish a story. . . or chapters. . . ANYWAYYYS. . . You might notice that I like to space out my ellipses (What you guys usually see as this: ...), and that's just the way I do it. So please don't hate, it's just a habit I have xD So, on to my first chapter! Woo!**

* * *

Voices meowed soothingly around the little kit. She sensed blurred, dancing spots of light filtering through her shut-tight eyelids, but she didn't know what anything was. The kit only thought in colors and jumbled emotions. She only knew that she was hungry, and blind instinct triggered her movement. She squirmed and mewled, her weak little voice barely rising over the din. She heard a cat screaming in pain. . . but she didn't know what pain was. She was lifted by her scruff gently, and placed by another body's belly. She scented. . . _milk!_ She suckled busily, not noticing that two other tiny bodies were soon next to her, doing the same. They nudged each other around, crying for more milk. The last thing she heard, even though she didn't understand, was: "My kits. . . Welcome to ShadowClan."

 ** _Five-ish moons later. . ._**

"Come on! Stop being such a slowpoke, Shadekit!" Archkit trotted ahead, leading her two siblings around ShadowClan's camp. Her little brother and also the youngest of Blazefang's kits, Shadekit, struggled to keep up, his shorter legs flailing wildly, barely skimming through the soft pine needles of the forest camp. Leopardkit was Archkit's other little brother. He had a glossy, smooth pelt not unlike a leopard's, and amber eyes, hence his name. Shadekit was a pure-black tom with striking dark blue eyes, and Archkit was told that she was a nice shade of silver, gleaming in the sunlight, with strange white whorls of a lighter silver-gray wavy tabby stripes. Her eyes were mismatched, and icy blue orb on the right and a summer-green one on the left. Mother, known to the Clan as Blazefang, said they were very pretty, but Archkit doubted that. They were, after all, _mismatched_ , and mismatched things were usually deformed and ugly.

Archkit's thoughts wandered off, and her paws stopped moving. A spotted yellow body crashed into Archkit's, and she fell over with a yelp. They tumbled through the camp, and skidded to a halt in a den that smelled like. . . The ShadowClan leader, Arcticstar! "We have to get out of here, before we get caught!" Archkit squeaked in alarm.

"Why?" Leopardkit's amber eyes widened, confused. "It's just a den, right?"'

"Not just any den," A deep, powerful voice rumbled behind the two kits, with an undertone of warning. " _My_ den." Arcticstar stepped into the shadowy den, his massive white fur outlined with the sun behind him, making him seem like a majestic creature sent down from StarClan itself. "May I ask why you two kits are in here?"

"I-I wanted to explore," Archkit stammered, putting a false note of courage into her voice. Leopardkit straightened up next to her. "I wanted to know all of camp before out apprenticeship." Archkit was careful not to mention Leopardkit, and was prepared to take all of the blame. Arcticstar raised a skeptical eyebrow, and replied with vigor, his voice a low meow.

"You will have plenty of time for that. Archkit, is it? Your brother may go back to the nursery, but I'd like to talk to you alone. Is that okay with you?" The statement didn't really seem like a question, only a hidden demand for the answer, "Yes, Arcticstar." Archkit lowered her head, ashamed and terrified for what was probably coming next. Something bad, of course. Leopardkit scurried out of the den, crawling under Arcticstar's legs back into the sunshine. Her brother turned around, shooting Archkit a look full of relief. . . and fright.

"You might be wondering why I'm keeping you here for a little longer than your littermate, little Archkit." Arcticstar paused, waiting for an answer from the trembling kit in front of him, but never got one. He sighed, ruffling Archkit's pelt that was already dusty and sticking up in parts, his blue eyes glittering with an emotion Archkit couldn't read. Arcticstar leaned in close, and whispered, "I believe you have lots of potential, little kit. Just like your father, Sharpfang. He's deputy, did you know?" Archkit shook her head, too scared to respond. Her father? The great ShadowClan deputy she had heard so many stories about from the elders? Archkit heard the white warrior in front of her meow under his breath.

"StarClan, kits these days are so clueless sometimes. . ." Archkit straightened up, slightly more indignant, her fur bristling up even more.

"I'm not clueless!" She protested. Arcticstar looked startled that she heard, then a bit embarrassed.

"Back to what I wanted to ask you before," Arcticstar quickly changed the topic again. His eyes, deep pools of wisdom, shone excitedly. "I haven't been a mentor in a very long time. . . And I'm asking you if you'd like to be my apprentice."


	2. Allegiances

**Hay there, I'm back again! xD first things first, special thanks to MagaNerd, for being the first reviewer! :D (By the way. whorls is a word, search it up if you'd like.) So, on to the alliances-thing!  
**

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 _ **Leader** : Foreststar - Brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes  
_

 _ **Deputy** : Owlstreak - Dusty, sleek gray she-cat with hazel eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:** Ashenbreeze - Dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and warm amber eyes and white tail-tip (Apprentice: Newtpaw - Russet young tom with dark brown eyes )_

 _ **Warriors** :_

 _Springstep - Pretty pure-black she-cat with bright blue eyes (Apprentice: Skunkpaw - Black-and-white striped tom with green eyes)_

 _Amberfang - Dirty white tom with unusually long teeth and yellow eyes_

 _Dappleflick - Young she-cat with a ginger pelt and pale gray eyes_

 _Icesting - Pure-white she-cat with icy blue eyes and one black paw (Apprentice: Whisperpaw - Pretty pale gray she-cat with purple-gray eyes)_

 _Stemflight - Ruffled dark ginger tom with black eyes_

 _Hazelhawk - Mottled tawny-brown she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Harepaw - Dusty ginger tom with pale yellow eyes)_

 ** _Queens:_**

 _Darkflame - Pure-black she-cat with red-orange eyes (Kits: Flykit, Sunkit, Lightningkit)  
_

 _Spidercloud - Gray she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Antkit, Ivykit)_

 _Blueshine - Slate-gray pretty she-cat with deep blue eyes (Expecting, no kits yet)_

 ** _Elders:_**

 _Threefoot - Ragged ginger tom missing one foot with bright green eyes  
_

 _Vineclaw - Pale ginger she-cat with spring green eyes_

 _Creekbird - Pretty she-cat with a gray coat and startling purple eyes_

 **ShadowClan:**

 _ **Leader:** Arcticstar - Massive white tom with deep blue eyes and very long claws and a fluffy tail_

 _ **Deputy:** Sharpfang - Dark dusky gray tom with amber eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat(s):** Bearscar - Long-furred brown tabby tom with green eyes _

_Flowerspeck - Pretty tabby white she-cat with warm amber eyes_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Falconspirit - Mottled black-and-white she-cat with fierce icy blue eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw: Little she-cat with a tortoiseshell pelt and amber eyes)  
_

 _Elmheart - Handsome calico tom with three white paws and yellow eyes_

 _Ravenstep - She-cat with a pure-black pelt and bright green eyes_

 _Rusttalon - Big tom with heavyset paws and a russet pelt, blue eyes (Apprentice: Honeypaw - Yellow she-cat with green eyes)_

 _Hollybreeze - Prickly little she-cat with dark orange eyes_

 ** _Queens:_**

 _Blazefang - Pretty ginger she-cat with blazing green eyes (Kits: Archkit, Leopardkit, Shadekit)  
_

 _Mangomist - Yellow she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (Kits: Seedkit, Plumkit)_

 _Runninglight - White she-cat with yellow eyes (Kit: Eveningkit)_

 ** _Elders:_**

 _Softpad - Pretty white she-cat with green eyes  
_

 _Skysong - Gray-white tabby tom with sky-blue eyes_

 _Echosplash - Black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a half-tail_

 ** _RiverClan:_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Dreamstar - Ginger she-cat with green eyes and white tail-tip (Apprentice: Grainpaw - Dusty yellow tom with purple eyes)  
_

 _ **Deputy:** Beetletuft - Very dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:** Otterear - Brown she-cat with dark amber eyes_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Streamsplash - Silver she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Furpaw - Black tom with white belly and green eyes)  
_

 _Badgerspark - Black and white striped tom with yellow eyes_

 _Copperclaw - Pretty coppery she-cat with dark gray eyes (Apprentice: Talonpaw - One-eyed pretty ginger tabby she-cat with a yellow eye)_

 _Cirrusfish - Fluffy white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Applepaw - Dark russet tom with green eyes)_

 ** _Queens:_** _Acornwish - Brown she-cat with purple eyes (Kits: Cedarkit, Graykit, Swankit)  
_

 _Starksnow - Dirty white she-cat with brown forepaws and amber eyes (Kits: Ebonykit, Tigresskit)_

 _Batwing - Black she-cat with yellow eyes (Kits: Strongkit, Tempestkit, Clearkit)_

 ** _Elders:_**

 _Cinderpetal - Gray she-cat with blue eyes  
_

 _Pebbleflight - Black tom with green eyes_

 ** _WindClan:_**

 _ **Leader:** Swallowstar - Dark blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Morningsong - Yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw - Dusty ginger tom with dark blue eyes)_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Cardinalfeather - Russet tom with blue eyes  
_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Stoneslip - Dark gray tom with tabby stripes and pale blue eyes  
_

 _Hailheart - White she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Soarpaw)_

 _Ospreyscreech - Lithe pale gray tom with one black paw and green eyes_

 _Raccoonfoot - Striped gray-and-black tom with a "masked" black face and dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Oceanpaw - Yellow tom with jet-black underbelly and hazel eyes)_

 _Frogbelly - Black tom with white-striped tail and blue eyes_

 ** _Queens:_**

 _Willowbird - Pretty silver she-cat with amber-yellow eyes (Kits: Pondkit, Mellowkit, Brindlekit)  
_

 _Cloudstep - White she-cat with green eyes (Expecting, no kits yet)_

 _Jaggedflame - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (Expecting, no kits yet)_

 ** _Elders:_**

 _Merrythorn - Pretty ginger she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Luckytail - Dark brown tom with amber eyes_

 _Poppylight - Golden she-cat with yellow eyes_

 _Stagsplash - Stark yellow tom with brown eyes_

* * *

 **I know you guys might not pay attention to the alliances, but just for good measure, I made one! I'm sorry if you wanted another chapter, I'll try to post one either tonight or sometime tomorrow! Good day, guys! :D - Archangel of Shadowclan**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hai again! Third chapter of the day, yey! xD I've been working on this a few times already, so that's that, I'd like to start the chapter right away! I'd love some feedback, and it doesn't matter if it's positive or negative. I'd like to know the parts of my writing I need to improve on, and the parts that I shouldn't focus as much on, but still needs improvement. So thanks if you review this, and I hope you enjoy muah storeh! :D**

* * *

Archkit's head spun in confusion, astonishment, a slight amount of joy, and deep down, a dark pit of churning dismay. But there was also another emotion, one she couldn't describe. Hope? Sadness? Loss? It was a bittersweet feeling, and her mind flapped with the effort of recalling it. There was no way she could understand it yet, and Arcticstar's voice snapped her back to the present. He was still awaiting her answer.

"Well? Any moon now," He. . . teased? Archkit didn't know that this stoic, strong, serious leader had a sense of humor! She scuffled her paws against the dark den floor, and sneezed as dust wafted up from it. "That reminds me," The ShadowClan leader said thoughtfully. I need to sweep out this den floor." He glanced at his fluffy, cloud-like tail, and wrinkled his nose, as if thinking about how he'd have to groom all of the dirt out if he used his tail to clean his den out.

"I-I'd be honored, Arcticstar," Archkit frowned inwardly at her tone of voice. It was as if a mouse, cowering, trapped under a cat's claws could speak, full of terror, panic, and uncertainty. She tried again, trying to squash the wavering, embarrassing tone in her voice. "I'd love to be your apprentice, Arcticstar. Thank you!" Her statement came out clearer this time, and her mind flooded with relief, forming a blanket over all her previous emotions, making her feel as if she was melting all the way down into her paws. Her breathing and heartbeat slowed down, and she stared up at the white tom in front of her, craning her neck as far up as she could to stare at the highest point she could. . . His nose.

Arcticstar sighed in relief, and his whole stature relaxed considerably. He turned padded slowly out the den, and looked back. "I'll hold your ceremony this afternoon, at sun-high," He meowed, his voice friendly and open. _Totally_ different from the intimidating, great warrior the whole Clan saw him as. Archkit trotted out to play with her littermates again, a goofy little smile plastered on her face.

"What happened? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Do you have to spend the next moon caring for the elder's ticks as an apprentice? Did you get _grumpy Rusttalon_ as your mentor? Why are you smiling like that?" Leopardkit came running to Archkit as soon as she came out of the den. Shadekit followed more slowly, and gave her a curious look, nothing more. "TELL ME!" Leopardkit hollered in Archkit's ear, flapping his paws in excitement.

"Stop! Stop! I'll tell you, but you guys have to meet me in our usual spot, okay?" The other kits murmured in agreement and sneaked off to the little alcove behind the nursery, big enough for three little kits and a tiny dripping waterfall to cover the sounds of their conversations. Archkit looked around before slipping in as well. "All right," She hissed. "You'll never believe what Arcticstar asked me!" Her eyes glinted in excitement. Her words were met with crazy guesses of punishments Arcticstar could have handed out. "No," Archkit said. " _I'm going to be the ShadowClan leader's apprentice!_ " She exclaimed brightly.

" _What?_ "

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"YES WAY!"

"NO. WAY."

"I swear to StarClan!"

"No way - wait, what?"

Archkit sighed, and Shadekit whispered quietly, "I believe her." Leopardkit whirled around, and Shadekit flinched. Archkit quickly moved to Shadekit's side, ready to defend her youngest littermate if she had to. Leopardkit bared his tiny, sharp fangs at her and stomped off to the nursery.

But Archkit heard Leopardkit hiss one more thing. "Mouse-dung! Sharpfang promised that _I_ would be apprenticed to Arcticstar!" Archkit gasped in astonishment. She thought, _What?_ Father _promised that Leopardkit would be Arcticstar's apprentice? How could he?_ But then again, Sharpfang was a cruel, ruthless deputy that would do anything and everything if it meant it was for his own benefit. Archkit suspected that he didn't really any love Blazefang at all, it was just because she was the strongest, fastest, most beautiful she-cat in the Clan. And of course, Mother couldn't have refused being mates with the great hero deputy of ShadowClan. . . But why did Sharpfang promise Leopardkit that? What was their deal? What was Sharpfang's benefit from this?


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellow! Back with another chapter, yey! So, I'd like to give special thanks to my friends (Mentioned by their nicknames, of course. . .) CRABZ, PIE LADY, SUNGLASSES, and YOPANTIES (or YOLLAMA, YOLAUNDRY, YOCABBAGE, YOLETTUCE, EXCITED SEAL, THAT HAIRY IDIOT, ETC). Miss you guys! *COUGHCOUGHnotreallyYopantiesbutwhateverCOUGHCOUGH* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Archkit padded out the little cave they were in, and back to the nursery. She yawned, too tired to think about Leopardkit and Sharpfang and Arcticstar. This was too overwhelming for her, even if she was about to be an apprentice. _I'd better get some sleep,_ Archkit thought tiredly. Her mother, Blazefang, ended her conversation abruptly with another queen, Mangomist.

"Hey," Blazefang said affectionately. "How was your day?" Blazefang stretched over and licked Archkit's head, nearly toppling over the exhausted kit. Blazefang nudged her daughter close to her belly, and both mother and daughter closed their eyes and fell into a tranquil, dreamless sleep. Soon after, Shadekit walked into the nursery as well, and fell asleep quickly. But Leopardkit never stepped foot into the nursery again that morning.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in the shadow of the Clanrock!" Arcticstar's clear, strong voice resonated around ShadowClan's camp, calling cats from all corners to the Clanrock. A very disgruntled Rusttalon padded in from the forest, muttering angrily about being disturbed and smelling strongly of the Dirtplace.

"The time has come for three kits to begin their journey to becoming apprentices. Shadekit, Leopardkit, Archkit, step forwards." The three kits obeyed, one after another in order that they were hailed in. "Shadepaw, your mentor will be Hollybreeze. I expect her to pass on her courage and wit on to during your training. Leopardpaw, your mentor will be Elmheart. I expect him to pass on his strength and wisdom on to you." Arcticstar paused and gazed down at Archkit. He nodded once, such a little movement that Archkit thought that it was her imagination, and continued the apprentice ceremony.

"Archkit, from this moment on before you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Archpaw.. This is unusual, but I have decided to take you on as my apprentice." Arcticstar threw back his head and yowled to the sun, "Shadepaw! Leopardpaw! Archpaw!"

"Shadepaw! Leopardpaw! Archpaw!" The clan echoed as one, as two of the newly made apprentices hopped down from the towering Clanrock to touch noses with their mentors, one staying on the great stone to touch noses with the Clan leader. Then they, too, leaped down from the jagged rock.

"So, what do we do now?" Archpaw said excitedly. "Battle training?" Arcticstar purred in amusement and flicked his tail towards the elder's den.

"Today, you care for the elders' ticks." Arcticstar mewed, eyes sparkling in amusement. Archpaw groaned in disappointment. "Oh, don't worry," the white tom said. "All warriors start their training like this. My mentor, Gingerblaze, made me do the same, too!"

"Really?" Archpaw asked in surprise. "I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't, you weren't even kitted then!"

"Oh. . . right. . ." Archpaw licked her chest fur a few times to hide her embarrassment. Arcticstar told her to go to the medicine den to get mouse bile, and Archpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust, thinking that maybe being an apprentice was worse than she thought it would be, but obeyed. The rest of the day was a jumbled mix of the smell of mouse bile and stories the elders told to Archpaw to pass the time as she worked. It was actually pretty fun, listening to the great stories of TigerClan, LionClan, and Leopardclan.

Maybe being an apprentice wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but it's late night and I have to go to sleep. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time, probably tomorrow! Tell me what you think about my story so far in the reviews, because any feedback at all is valuable! Again, thanks for reading, and goodBAIIIII!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hallow! Back with another chapter! I realized my mistake. . . posting reviews on my own story to reply to others. . . Gawd, I'm so stupid urgh**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **ANYWAYYYYSSS. . . Back with chapter four! Yey!**

* * *

The rest of Archpaw's day was uneventful. Take care of the elders, meet with Arcticstar to report her progress, listen to some more stories, eat a rather plump sparrow, and share tongues with Eveningkit, Runninglight's only child. "I wish you could still be with me," Archpaw mewed. She gave Eveningkit an affectionate little lick to the ear. "I miss you." ( **Haha, a little fluff for you guys. For those who _weirdly_ ship Arcticstar and Archpaw, NOPE. AHEM, AHEM, C&L. . .)**

Eveningkit responded with a lick of his own, purring in the dim lighting of the shadowed forest. He replied, "Yeah, I guess I have to hurry up and get older." Archpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. She stared into his sparkling green eyes, feeling enraptured by them. She wished that this moment could last forever, and she felt a warm breeze ruffling their fur, carrying the faint scent of heather far from the moor where WindClan ran swiftly and played in the breeze. . .

 _Sometime later. . ._

Archpaw jolted awake, feeling a warm, furry body breathing steadily besides her. She glanced up and realized that she had fallen asleep, curled up with Eveningkit, sometime yesterday. _How humiliating!_ Archpaw thought. _The whole_ Clan _must have seen us here!_ She hurriedly untangled herself from a snoring Eveningkit and looked up into the broad, amused face of Arcticstar.

"I-Arcticstar! Hi! Ummm. . ." _You didn't see anything. Nope. Nothing at all. Please don't say that you saw us-_

"I saw you two sleeping together in the middle of camp," He mewed, and Archpaw felt her pelt burning in embarrassment. _He saw,_ She thought, ears tingling as if they were on fire. _He saw, he saw, everyone saw. I'm_ _such a mouse-brained piece of fox dung!_

Arcticstar prodded her gently to keep her focused on the present. "Today, we're going to explore the territory. And after that, we'll hunt!" Achpaw immediately felt better. "Can I get something to eat first?" She asked, glancing wistfully at the prey pile.

Arcticstar nodded, padding back to his den, and called back, "Can you get me something as well? Perhaps a mouse or vole?"

"Sure!" Archpaw called back, and Eveningkit stirred, paws covering his face. Archpaw quickly stuffed him back in the entrance of the nursery and bolted off to the prey pile, just in time to avoid a now-awake Eveningkit. She plucked up an extremely fat-looking vole for Arcticstar and a chaffinch for herself, the feathers tickling her nose. She ran to Arcticstar's den, dropped the vole at his paws, and sneezed out a feather, and it flew through the dusty air of Arcticstar's den and onto his left ear.

The ear flicked.

The feather dropped.

Arcticstar snuffled, and then burst out laughing. Archpaw was startled. Again, she never thought that this tom in front of her, the battle-hardened leader of ShadowClan, could make a joke, nonetheless _laugh_. Who was this cat? Archpaw decided to join in laughing, and, her breath spent, bent down to eat. THe chaffinch was quickly demolished in swift bites. Arcticstar also finished his vole, and sat back down with a satisfied sigh.

"You know, that was a great way to start off the day," He said. "So, how about I show you out territory, now?" Archpaw shot up, ears standing straight up in excitement.

"Definitely!" She mewed. Arcticstar purred and padded out of camp, his apprentice bouncing, practically right on his tail in eagerness.

They saw tall pine trees, clear, crystalline streams, and smelled many scents. They laughed occasionally, and finally stopped at the edge of the border.

"This," Arcticstar told the silver she-cat, "Is the lake. All of the territory you see around it is neutral territory, as long as you stay a reasonable distance of about two or three fox-lengths within the banks of the lake. The moor over there is RiverClan territory-"

"No it isn't! It's WindClan territory!" Archpaw piped up, and smacked her tail over her jaws, realizing that she had just interrupted the Clan leader.

Arcticstar purred. "I was testing you. At least you aren't just a _clueless kit_ ," He quoted a phrase from their first meeting. Archpaw felt pride blossoming under her fur, and straightened up, chest puffed out.

"The forest over there without pine trees is ThunderClan territory, and that," He said, gesturing, "is RiverClan's."

Arcticstar explained the warrior code as they walked back to the camp's training hollow. By then, it was late afternoon, and the prey was out and running about, preparing for leaf-fall.

"Now," Arcticstar meowed, demonstrating a hunting crouch. "This is a hunter's crouch." Archpaw mimicked him, but her paws felt strange. She toppled over, and her mentor, once again, unbelievably started laughing like crazy. . . By now, Archpaw was getting used to this. She tried again, this time shifting her paws and flattening her tail close to the ground, but not quite touching.

She felt more balanced, now. She crept up on her mentor, who unexpected her sudden attack. She leaped on him in a flurry, and they tumbled through the training hollow, the smaller cat giggling and the larger one yowling in surprise. They tussled in the sand, and in a few moments, Arcticstar came up on top, pinning down the tiny silver apprentice without any effort, a gigantic white paw resting gently but firmly on her back.

He let her up, rumbling, "Not bad, for your first try. You had the advantage of surprise, and I barely heard you stalking up to me! Work on it, and you could be one of the most stealthy cats ShadowClan has!"

Once again, she felt pride in her accomplishments.

Now, she was sure that she liked being an apprentice. No, she didn't like it.

She loved it.

* * *

 **Yey for another chapter! Thanks for all your support, and thanks for reading this!**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day! Woohoo! Longest chapter yet!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there again, Archangel here! I just finished chapter four, so on to chapter five! xD I'm pretty bored, so let's get to writing :D**

 **166 views already? Woohoo! (Honestly, to me it's a lot xD)**

 ** _THE TIME SETTING IS TWO MOONS LATER._**

* * *

Archpaw woke up in the apprentice den, and turned over. Weak dawn sunlight filtered through the brambles woven around the entrance of the little cave. Eveningkit, now Eveningpaw, murmured sleepily and buried his face in his paws. Archpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, and she went to the prey pile to pick up something to eat. She selected a frog and took a bite out of it. The sweet, succulent flavors of the amphibian's flesh burst and washed across her tongue, and she felt a sense of satisfaction. She finished the frog quickly.

She trotted across camp and was intercepted by one of Falconspirit and Arcticstar's new kits, Glowkit. His golden fur blazed even in the dull light of early morning, and he squeaked, "Sorry, Archpaw! I'm running away from Leapkit. Can you help me hide?" Archpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and replied as gently as she could.

"Sorry, Glowkit, but I have to go. Why don't you ask Smallbird if she can hide you?" Smallbird was a new warrior, and she was one of the swiftest and most agile cats ShadowClan had. Her mentor was Falconspirit, Arcticstar's mate.

"Sure!" Glowkit charged off to the warrior's den, and Archpaw heard Smallbird grumble something about. . . bad coconuts? What in StarClan were _coconuts?_

Archpaw padded to Arcticstar's den and called his name quietly. She saw a white, furry lump's head lift up, sapphire eyes glittering in the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"Mrrph. . . I am now," He muttered, and got up. "If you wait for me to get some fresh-kill to eat, then we'll have some battle training." Archpaw perked up, and ran to the camp's tunnel entrance. After what seemed like centuries, Arcticstar came up to her, signaled with his tail to follow, and lead her back to the training hollow they were at yesterday.

Arcticstar said, "This is a forepaw slash." He used his front paw to bat at an imaginary enemy, and Archpaw mimicked him. The move felt perfectly natural to her, but Arcticstar strode over and corrected her in many places.

 _Being the Clan leader's apprentice must mean that everyone expects more of me, especially my mentor. . ._ Archpaw realized. She practiced the move over and over again, and they moved on to more advanced battle moves. By sunhigh, Arcticstar and Archpaw sparred in mock battles. With each battle, Archpaw lasted a bit longer until Arcticstar bested her. With each battle, Archpaw felt more and more determined to beat him.

As dusk approached, Archpaw was exhausted. She changed tactics, and startled Arcticstar briefly. But he recovered faster than she expected and adjusted. Archpaw "feinted" to the left, placing her body as if she was going to attack him from the left, and Arcticstar leaned to the right, playing with her little trick.

Archpaw barreled into Arcticstar's exposed side and battered him with her paws. He yowled and twisted, stunned, trying to throw his apprentice off, but she clung on, and forced him down for five heartbeats. They writhed on the dusty ground.

Arcticstar shook her off and started grooming the sand out of his fluffy white pelt. "Well done," He mewed, and his eyes shone with joy and pride. Archpaw felt herself puff out, and a sense of fulfillment welled under her pelt. She had managed to pin Arcticstar! Even if it was for a few moments, she had done it!

Later that evening, she recalled her day to Eveningpaw in the camp. He seemed awed that she had beaten Arcticstar, and he purred, "That's amazing! Can you teach me how to fight like you someday?"

Archpaw grinned back at him, and licked his cheek. "Sure," She meowed. Then, they curled up together and fell asleep, under the stars.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry about the short chapter, but it's kinda late for me, now. And I'd like to play some Minecraft before I go to sleep! xD I don't even know what I'm saying now. . . Anyways, like always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hallow! Oh. . . wait. . . *Pushes random thoughts out of mind***

 **. . .**

 **Wait a second. . . I'll find my author's notes somewhere. . .**

 **Well, poop.**

 **I have no author's notes. But enjoy the chapter, nonetheless! And stuff. . .**

* * *

The next morning, Archpaw woke up shivering, and discovered that Eveningpaw was no longer snoozing right next to her. _He must have gotten up to go somewhere warmer,_ the silver she-cat thought. _Maybe a little warning next time would be good?_ The weak leaf-fall sun's watery light bathed the camp in shadowed dapples, as if trying to break past the pine needles on the trees. In the other Clans' territories (Besides WindClan), the leaves would be turning vibrant, eye-sore sunset colors to announce the coming of cold weather, but ShadowClan's pine forests were evergreen. Prey would become scarce, and from the sky, instead of rain, would fall. . . Wait, what was that white, fluffy object that was floating down onto Archpaw's nose? She poked out her tongue to catch it.

She yelped at its cold temperature. Snow! It was snowing! She whirled and danced, excited, and dabbed (No, not that type of dabbing,) at snowflakes everywhere with her paws. Her squeaks of enthusiasm woke up more cats, who came out to see what all of the fuss was about. They, too, seemed surprised that the first snow had come early. There would be a cold leaf-bare, and they new it.

 **. . .**

For the past few days, the weather got colder and colder, and prey busily went out to gather food for the deep sleep of leaf-bare. Fresh-kill would be scarce, but the cats of ShadowClan dug a cold-store (A hole in the ground that stays cool due to the snow/frost to keep prey fresh) and placed all kinds of prey in it to prepare for the cold season themselves as well.

One morning, when Archpaw was bringing prey to her mother, she heard Blazefang have a fit, violently hacking and coughing crazily. Archpaw came up to her, and the air of the warrior's den hit her nose, reeking of sickness and fear-scent. Archpaw dropped the vole and ran to her side, nosing her worriedly. Her pelt was burning hot with fever!

The silver apprentice shot to the medicine den, but no one was there, so she went to Arcticstar's den, where the two medicine cats and Archpaw's mentor were talking heatedly in hushed tones. Archpaw caught snatches of the conversation before they noticed her and stopped talking.

". . . prophecy, silver. . ." Flowerspeck was saying, waving her paws in the weird way she always did, and then the discussion halted.

"Is anything wrong, Archpaw?" Bearscar mewed.

"You seem. . . scared," Arcticstar said, dragging out the last word, as if he couldn't believe it. Archpaw's false confidence in things must have seemed so real. . . but she was too distracted to maintain the cool, calm facade as she usually did.

"Mother-I. . . Blazefang! She's sick and burning up she has a fever and. . . you've got to help her! Help her! Help me! Don't let her die, please, plea-" Archpaw's frantic outburst was interrupted by Bearscar, and he ran out of the den, hollering something about marigold and catmint.

Flowerspeck followed as well, and in a few moments, came back to report that Blazefang had a severe case of greencough, and she had to be isolated to prevent it from spreading. The tabby she-cat pelted back to the medicine den soon after, leaving Archpaw and her mentor in the den.

"I need you to stay strong, Archpaw," Arcticstar meowed slowly. "Don't let this interfere with your duties, whatever happens, do you hear me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Arcticstar," The silver apprentice sighed. "I can't promise on that." She hissed out the word _promise_ , as if it was a silly thing to say in a situation they were facing. "I just can't."

"Look," Arcticstar dipped his head low so he was eye-to-eye with his apprentice, his intense sapphire gaze piercing her blue-and-green one, as if he could read all her secrets and thoughts. "I know you love your mother, and I respect that. But if StarClan needs her more than we do, you have to _let it go_. Do you understand?"

"No-o. . . With all due respect, Arcticstar, but your mother didn't have this happen to her. Blazefang might _die_ , for StarClan's sake! Your mother is still sitting in the elder's den, telling stories about Firestar and the great big cat Clans and the forest territory and Fourtrees. You don't know what it feels like!" Archpaw's voice choked and she looked away, a wave of fear for her mother, herself, and her littermates roiling darkly around her head, lapping hungrily at all her happy memories of being a kit and playing with her mother, threatening to erode them until there was nothing left to grasp on to when it was all gone. Tears traced trails in her fur, and dripped down her nose, one-by-one splashing down to the ground.

"Actually," Arcticstar whispered, voice as soft as leaves falling from the trees and onto soft, dry grass. "I do. I had a sister. Her name was-" The white warrior's mew sounded as if it was being strangled and forced out of his throat. "Her name was Glacierpaw."

* * *

 **Soo. . . dramatic, rushed chapter, yay. I'm REALLLLLY bad at those things. Woohoo, yay me, I really need to work on my writing, insert celebration sounds here. . .**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter, and have a great day. - Archangel**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyo. I am currently making my own review about Starkit's Prophecy, so go check it out if you'd like! But I really don't have anything else to say besides that. So, on to da chapter!**

* * *

Before Archpaw could say anything, Arcticstar kept talking, sadly, his mew cracking again and again as though every word was being spoken, barbed with sharp brambles.

"We were only moon-old apprentices at that time. I was Arcticpaw back then. While we were out hunting, without any warriors to accompany us, we were ambushed by RiverClan. They leaped out of the undergrowth and went straight for. . . for my sister. She fought bravely, but they overpowered her quickly." Arcticstar's eyes clouded with fresh grief, but he went on.

"The last thing she told me was. . . 'Chin up, little brother. Be brave. Don't worry about me. I'll be watching you from StarClan. . . '" His voice trailing off, becoming softer and softer, until Archpaw could barely hear him anymore.

"I ran back to camp and told my mentor Gingerblaze and the leader of ShadowClan at that time, Foxstar, about what had happened. We fought off those fish-breaths, but with victory came a terrible price. . ." Arcticstar's eyes misted with heartbreak.

"I'm sorry, Arcticstar," Archpaw mewed. "You didn't have to tell me that, but it was your choice. And you chose to let go of your secret. I respect your desicion, Arcticstar. But you have to stay strong for the Clan."

"Stay strong. . . I will stay strong. . ." The ShadowClan leader meowed uncertainly. "I will stay strong for my Clan."

"Yes," Archpaw purred. "Can we go hunting now, too?" Arcticstar agreed, but before he led her out of camp, he said one more thing before they went to restock the fresh-kill pile.

"And Archpaw? Remember your duties as well. You must stay strong for the Clan, like any cat. Our responsibility is also yours." With that, they padded off into the forest to hunt prey.

* * *

 _At Archpaw's first Gathering. . ._

"I can't believe it! My first Gathering!" Archpaw bounced, but as soon as her mind wandered off to her mother, all her enthusiasm deflated and she drooped down next to Eveningpaw. "Mother. Blazefang should be with me."

"Don't worry," Eveningpaw gave her a reassuring lick on the ear. "She'll be fine. I know it." _For now,_ Archpaw thought miserably. _I hope StarClan doesn't call for her anytime soon,_ She shivered and kept walking, and leaped onto the tree-trunk bridge to the Gathering island. as soon as they got on dry land, Archpaw perked her ears up, and widened her eyes, hoping to catch every single detail of the mystical, important, neutral land. This was where the sacred truce took place! The island was beautiful, bathed in moonlight. The Great Oak stood proudly in the dead center of the island, majestic branches soaring high into the sky, and four low branches indicating the four Clan leaders' spots.

 _I'd like to stand up there one day,_ Archpaw thought. _I want to be a leader. But Archstar is a weird-sounding name. I wonder what my warrior name will be. . ._

" _Let the Gathering begin!_ " A voice yowled from the tree. All four leaders sat tall and proud on the Great Oak's branches. Foreststar of ThunderClan started first.

"All is well in ThunderClan. The prey is running swiftly. We have three new warriors with us now. Skunkstripe, Whisperhawk, and Harefoot, we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan!" The cats gathered around yowled their names loudly. Next, it was Arcticstar's turn.

"All is well in ShadowClan, as well. We are strong, and we are working hard to prepare for leaf-bare. Prey is practically leaping into our paws. Thank you." He sat down in a dignified manner.

WindClan went next. Finally, it was RiverClan's turn. "Cats of all Clans," Dreamstar roared, eyes blazing and fur bristling madly. "ShadowClan has been stealing our prey!"

Chaos met her words.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffie! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but my computer's acting weird. Something about an unresponsive script. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! -Archangel of ShadowClan**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry about the slow update, but I've had to sort out a few things lately. . . But anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arcticstar waited for silence, and slowly, the yowling stopped, turning into hushed whispers.

"Dreamstar," The ShadowClan leader mewed calmly. "We have no reason to take your prey. We do not eat fish. We leave that to RiverClan."

"And are you saying that my warriors lie?" Dreamstar hissed, green eyes sparking with anger. Her tail lashed furiously in the cool night air, claws unsheathed and digging into the ancient wood.

Distorted shadows from the moonlight covered Arcticstar, making him seem mysterious and powerful, like a true leader of a Clan said to be cold, ruthless, and powerful. "Yes," He replied simply. "I am."

RiverClan's warriors yowled in protest, and Dreamstar sprang up, heading uneasily along the Great Oak's branches and stretching up to her full height. Her forehead met Arcticstar's chest. "We. Do. Not. Lie!" She raised her paw, claws glinting in the dim light, and struck Arcticstar square in the chest.

The ShadowClan leader didn't move. He stared, unruffled, into the RiverClan leader's eyes and then. . . started to laugh. Blood dripped down his white fur, but he showed no sign of noticing.

"StarClan will punish your precious RiverClan. You have broken the truce of the full-moon. For as long as this memory serves its purpose, ShadowClan will not help your Clan for many seasons to come. We are not enemies, nor allies. But, keep in mind, when you come crawling for help from us, we _will_ refuse."

Claws covered in ShadowClan blood, Dreamstar sniffed and said, "RiverClan is strong. We do not need _your_ help."

And then, in a whisper only for Dreamstar's ears, Archpaw heard Arcticstar say, "You will pay for Glacierpaw's death. In blood."

Dreamstar hissed and stalked back to her Clan, signaling with her tail to RiverClan. They were leaving. The Gathering broke up. But when all but RiverClan had left the island, lightning struck the Great Oak. StarClan was not pleased.

* * *

Days passed, and Archpaw became despondent, showing no joy in the things she usually enjoyed. Arcticstar's eyes darkened with pain for his apprentice whenever he glanced at her. Archpaw's siblings tried to comfort her, but they, too, felt as she did. Archpaw acted more and more distant towards those she was close to.

Leaf-fall became leaf-bare, and Blazefang's greencough had turned to blackcough. She became weaker and weaker, coughs sounding more and more strained, and Archpaw often disappeared from camp, found curling up on the cold, hard frozen ground with her paws over her face, screaming silently in despair and misery.

The next Gathering, Dreamstar and Arcticstar spoke nothing of their previous argument. Arcticstar's wounds had healed quickly, fading into his thick white fur.

WindClan were fine, reporting that a fox had strayed across the border to look for rabbit tunnels to make its den in, but Ospreyscreech, Morningsong, and Stoneslip had chased it off. Swallowstar warned that it may have gone into ThunderClan territory. Foreststar had thanked WindClan for the report and replied that they would keep an eye out for the mangy rat-breath.

The Gathering broke up, with StarClan watching over a silver ShadowClan apprentice, about to regret the choice they were about to make.

The next few moons will be hard on Archpaw, and StarClan did nothing.

 _We only watch. We do not interfere._

* * *

 **Alright, another crappy short chapter, yay! Anyways, thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll see you guys with more ideas. . .**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey. . . Sorry 'bout the slow update time, but I've been running out** of **ideas. . . so expect short, uneventful stories or something for the next few days. . . I'm sorry, but. . . yeah. On with the chapter.**

* * *

Archpaw stalked in the dry, frost-encrusted grass, following the trail of a rabbit. It was good luck to find one at this time of the year. It was cold, and most of the Clan have switched to thicker, warmer pelts for the freezing leaf-bare. Archpaw was being sent out on a solo mission to bring back as much prey as possible for her final assessment before she ascended to become a warrior.

Archpaw's ears flicked up, listening for sound in the frigid air. She angled her ears and head slowly, and caught rustling off to the left. She carefully pivoted, quietly gliding through the brittle grass like a StarClan cat, weaving her paws between dry twigs and crackly leaves. She peeked over the edges of the grass, and sighted a rabbit. . . No, two. Her pelt tingled in excitement. This was her chance to prove herself!

She advanced one step. . . Another. . . until she was almost directly over the two unsuspecting rabbits. She pounced, reaching out both forearms to gather the frightened prey together, and she bit down on one's spine. It stopped struggling. She let it fall to the ground with a _thump_. The other stared up at her and wriggled helplessly. She bit down again, the warm scent of blood flooding the roof of her mouth and her nostrils. She let out purr of satisfaction. She dragged the rabbits along, straining her neck to lift the two heavy weights.

Archpaw stopped along the way to get some other catches she had buried. Holding two mice by their tails in her jaws and draping the rabbits on her back, she began her tenuous journey back to camp, the sun dipping just below the horizon, meeting the edge of the forest behind the other side of the lake. The sliver apprentice had been hunting all day, and now, her assignment for today was done.

Staggering through the bramble-woven entrance of the camp, she winced as her hindquarters snagged on some thorns, leaving a tuft of silver-gray fur entangled in the brambles. Behind her, a purr of amusement came from a young tom. Eveningpaw, amber eyes glimmering, padded through the entrance of camp and menuevered his head through the brambles, and gently tugged the clump of silver hairs out. His dark gray pelt glimmering in the sunset, Archpaw couldn't help thinking that he was aptly named. He seemed truly beautiful in the evening, handsome face and warm honey-amber eyes. . . Archpaw shook her head, shaking these thoughts to the back of her mind. That could wait.

The dark gray tom mewed, "You _have_ to be more careful with your _butt_ , Archpaw," Snickering, he tumbled away, out of Archpaw's reach, but noticed that she couldn't move far under the weight of her catches. His eyes widened, and he gasped. "Wow! You really had a lucky day, didn't you?"

"Mrrrrph, not at the moment," Archpaw replied. Eveningpaw offered help, but Archpaw shook her head, missing his look of hurt across his face and headed uneasily towards Arcticstar's den. As soon as she got there, her mentor stopped talking with Bearscar, the medicine cat, and adapted a mask of calm. Bearscar did the same, and Archpaw felt a twinge of uneasiness.

Arcticstar surveyed her catch and purred, "Well done! Go put those in the prey pile, will you? Tomorrow we'll do your battle assessment." Archpaw nodded and went to restock the fresh-kill pile. She took a scrawny, young rabbit that smelled like Runninglight had caught it, and tore off its haunch.

She dispatched her meal quickly, and in moments, it was gone. She stalked back to the apprentice den, exhausted, and curled up next to an already-sleeping Eveningpaw. In moments, all of her worries gave away to deep, tranquil and liquid darkness.

The next day, her battle assessment went well. She defeated all other apprentices, but had more difficulty with the mentors. But she passed, and if all went well for Shadepaw, Leopardpaw, and Eveningpaw, then Arcticstar would hold their warrior ceremony at dawn tomorrow.

Excitement coursed through the four apprentice's veins, diving them on.

And above, StarClan was about to regret the choice they were about to make.

Someone was not going to see the sunrise tomorrow.

 _Watch, but not interfere._

 _Do not interfere,_ StarClan echoed over and over again, an endless song of the night sky.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey... um, I know I haven't updated in about a month, and I'm sorry bout that, but I've had a lot of homework, and I feel really guilty... anyways, please don't hate me, but on to the chapter...**

* * *

As the sun peeked over the horizon, the dawn light filtered through the treetops and pine needles. Archpaw quivered in excitement, sitting at the mouth of the apprentice's den and rapidly grooming her fur. Eveningpaw sat besides her, grinning like an idiot and staring at Archpaw. The silver apprentice pretended not to notice, enjoying the attention.

"We're going to be warriors today, Archpaw! I wonder what my name will be. I rather like the thought of Eveningblaze. What about you?"

"I don't know. . . Archtail sounds like the most practical. . . but it's all up to Arcticstar."

"Right." The two apprentices sat quietly afterwards, a thoughtful mood hanging around them. Archpaw felt a tail entwine with hers, and she knew it was Eveningpaw's. As the sun steadily rose higher, Archpaw and Eveningpaw watched the Clan slowly wake up. The dawn patrol left, and so did the early hunting patrol.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together in the shadow of the Clanrock!" Arcticstar yowled, standing proudly, his form silhouetted against the sun. ShadowClan cats trickled into the clearing, and yet again, Rusttalon stomped in from the Dirtplace, complaining that Arcticstar always chose the wrong time to call a meeting. The apprentices bounced to the base of the rock, in order that they had rehearsed.

"The time has come to make four new warriors. Shadepaw, step forwards." The little tom padded up, fur bristling slightly in anticipation. "Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Hollybreeze, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Arcticstar." Hollybreeze mewed, orange eyes sparkling.

"Then by the powers of the Clan leader StarClan has given to me, I pronounce you as Shadehawk. ShadowClan admires your stealth and agility."

Shadehawk licked his Clan leader's shoulder, eyes glimmering in excitement. He stepped off the Clanrock to stand under the ledge.

"Leopardpaw, come here. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of the Clan leader StarClan has given to me, from this day on, you will be called Leopardfall, for your spotted pelt and fighting spirit. ShadowClan honors your bravery."

"Eveningpaw, step forwards." The dusky grey tom obeyed, climbing up the Clanrock.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?"

Eveningpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of the Clan leader StarClan has given to me, your warrior name will be Eveningsky. ShadowClan honors your quick thinking and tracking skills." Eveningsky stepped down besides the other new warriors.

Finally, Arcticstar turned to his own apprentice. His eyes shone with warmth and pride, and he rumbled, "Archpaw, step forwards."

The silver-grey she-cat complied. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?"

"Yes, I do."

Smiling, Arcticstar gave Archpaw her warrior name. "Then from this day forwards, your warrior name will be Archangel. ShadowClan honors you for your honesty and battle skills."

Archangel mewed a quick thank-you and stood besides Eveningsky, nudging him. He smiled back. "Shadehawk! Leopardfall! Eveningsky! Archangel!" The Clan roared. Four new warriors weren't made every day, and ShadowClan praised their warriors profusely.

Archangel ran to the medicine den, excitement streaking through her pelt. "Blazefang! Mother! Look, I'm a warrior now!"

But she was met with the despairing gazes of Flowerspeck and Bearscar.

"I'm so sorry, Archangel. There was nothing we could do." Archangel's eyes widened, grief overflowing in a short burst.

"Blazefang hunts with StarClan now." Flowerspeck would not meet the new warrior's eyes.

The medicine cat's words were met with a miserable wail.


	12. Chapter 11

**Oooh... sad. But it's all part of the plot. I know we haven't seen much of Blazefang at all, but we know that both Archpa-*AHEM* Sorry, Archangel loved her mother, and Blazefang loved her back. I'm open to any suggestions, maybe what should happen next chapter, or anything! By the way, question of the day to you guys: _If Archangel and Eveningsky have kits, how many should there be, and what should their names be? Appearances? Personalities? It's up to you to decide! I'll be looking for good suggestions, but the colors have to be reasonable. Like similar to their kin, stuff like that. No magical purple or golden eyes, please! xD_**

 **Now on with the chapter! I'm officially back into writing business! (As long as homework doesn't hate me ^^)**

* * *

Archangel sat vigil in the crisp night air, trying to avoid her mother's body and eye contact with any other cat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Shadehawk and Leopardfall's heads were drooping, and Archangel flattened her ears. This wasn't fair. Why was StarClan so cruel?

" _Psst!_ " Eveningsky hissed, lightly flicking Archangel's back with his tail. She turned away, and stared at her paws silently. They were on vigil.

She flicked her tail towards the other cats sitting vigil for her mother in the center of camp, where eyes turned occasionally to the noiseless warriors guarding the camp. Eveningsky dipped his head, flattening his own ears as well and looking away. And so they sat, waiting for their first warrior task to be over. Archangel zoned out, eyes glazing over in her thoughts. Her heart felt as if it was ripped apart and devoured by a pack of angry dogs, torn to shreds. Dark, malicious jaws confined her thoughts, and she hardly noticed that the moon had set and the sun was rising over the treetops. She shook her had, and licked her dry nose. Blinking, she swiveled her head around, trying to get rid of the stiffness that had accumulated around her neck.

Eveningsky seemed to be avoiding her, and with a pang she thought of her mother again. She glanced around, looking for a dusky gray pelt, and her eyes landed on her father and deputy of ShadowClan, Sharpfang. He was sharing tongues with a she-cat, Ravenstep. She was giggling, and Sharpfang was grinning toothily, as if they had just shared a private joke. Archangel narrowed her eyes. Only one night, and he had already moved on? Ridiculous. Just ridiculous. Archangel wanted to yowl, to snarl at him. She wanted to confront him, accuse him. But she kept to herself.

"Archangel!" The silver warrior turned, and her former mentor padded up to her. "How are you?"

"Fine." She mewed gruffly. "Just fine."

"Oh?" Arcticstar gave her a rather skeptical look, and replied with a worried tone, "You're needed for dawn patrol. ThunderClan border."

"All right," Archangel replied, turning tail to hurry to the camp entrance. Glancing back, she saw Arcticstar, head tilted, a thoughtful look darkening his eyes. Almost as if he was thinking, _I'll never understand she-cats. Not even when the Dark Forest turns good._

"Oh, for StarClan's sake, get your tail over here!" Rusttalon grumped, gesturing with his russet tail. Archangel padded to him, eyes dull, pelt sticking up in spots and padded off into the pine forest.

* * *

 **Hehe... Now, idk what I should do next, should I write a new chapter on this story, or on my Starkit's Prophecy review, or both? (Just saying, it WILL take longer if you choose both, and I'm not sure. So if you choose one, I'll do that one, and then the next chapter is for the other story. So for example, if you choose that I should do a chapter on this story, I will publish that one, but the next piece of work will be for the Starkit's Prophecy one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day! -poofs away mysteriously-**


	13. Hiatus

**This story is on hiatus- sorry guys, but school has started, so I'm a bit busy. I'll update eventually, but for the time being, I can't really do anything about it. Sorry, and see you all soon!**

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the support, reviews, etc.**


End file.
